Reeks 22
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Reeks_22" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. Seizoen 22 is de reeks die loopt van 27 augustus 2012 tot 28 juni 2013. Het seizoen telt 220 afleveringen. In tegenstelling tot de meeste seizoenen is het niet duidelijk wanneer er een tijdsprong van twee maanden wordt gemaakt. De verhaallijnen van eind juni blijven gewoonweg doorlopen zonder enige teken van een sprong in de tijd. In oktober en november 2012 wordt Generiek 6 aangepast, waarin een aantal extra personages worden opgenomen: Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme, June Van Damme, Benny Coppens, Patrick Pauwels en Liesbeth Pauwels worden toegevoegd. Hanne Van den Bossche, Axel De Meester en Caroline De Meester zijn niet langer te zien in de generiek. Verder dit seizoen maken we kennis met Arno Coppens, Stefanie Coppens, Elias Bernaerts, Stef Van Opstal, Charlotte Cornelis, Rudi Verbiest, Pieter-Jan, Hans Deschutter, Gail Cockelaere, Justin Cockelaere, Wouter Dewynter, Andrea De Praetere, Vera, Kristina Delcourt, Mark Cornelis en Danny Vandrogenbroeck. Het personage dat na jarenlange afwezigheid terugkeert is Leen Van den Bossche. Ook Nicky Vankets komt even terug in beeld. De personages die gedurende dit seizoen verdwijnen zijn Maarten Van den Bossche, Hanne Van den Bossche, Paul Jacobs, Victor Praet, Remko Willaert, Roos Sterckx, François Willaert, Lieve Willaert, Axel De Meester, Caroline De Meester, Anita Degeling, Colette Vermeir, Annelies Verlinden, Steve Schuurmans, Jana Pleysier, Jean-Pierre Deleu, Glenn De Bock, Hans Deschutter en Kristina Delcourt. Groepsfoto_S22.jpg 'Verhaallijnen' |-|Augustus= De dood van Caroline Marie-Rose overleeft de valpartij en komt er van af met een hersenschudding. Ze wordt overgebracht naar het Algemeen Ziekenhuis van Mechelen, waar ze een tijdje moet verblijven om te herstellen. Ondertussen staat ze onder arrest door de politie. Inspecteur Degeling sluit poging tot moord of doodslag op Caroline niet uit. Axel is de kluts kwijt wanneer hij verneemt dat zijn moeder overleden is. De arrestatie van Glenn Niko en Mieke worden uit de klauwen van Glenn gered door Steve, de halfbroer van Niko die hem achtervolgde naar de oude fabriek. Wanneer Glenn op het punt staat om Mieke en Niko te vermoorden, schiet Steve Glenn in de schouder en overmeestert hem. De politie arriveert en neemt hen mee voor verhoor. Steve wordt pas later vrijgelaten, aangezien hij Glenn neerschoot met een illegaal wapen. Andere verhaallijnen De resultaten van Guido zijn ondermaats en hij moet zijn jaar opnieuw doen. Guido wilt liever zakken van richting en Elektro-mechanica gaan studeren. Jan wil hier niets van weten, waardoor Guido gewoon zijn jaar opnieuw moet doen. Nu Victor de algemeen directeur wordt na de fusie, wilt voorzitter Deleu wraak nemen. Onder de noemer van 'besparingen' eist hij dat hij verschillende vaste werknemers ontslaat waaronder Paul, Linda en Mieke. |-|September - juni= Verbouwingswerken Maarten stort zich zo hard op de verbouwingswerken van de boerderij dat zijn gezondheid en relatie met Roos eronder lijden. Roos kan haar lief overtuigen om tijdelijk een andere kok aan te nemen in de KomEet zodat ze met Maarten op reis naar Thailand kan gaan. Het koppel beslist Guy aan te nemen. Hanne en Remko naar Amerika Na het vertrek van Axel bij VDB Fashion stelt Hanne zich kandidaat om de nieuwe ontwerper te worden. Veronique wilt haar echter niet aannemen omdat ze geen diploma heeft. Dit zet Hanne aan het denken. Ze beslist om met Remko naar Amerika te verhuizen en daar haar studies af te maken. Ook Remko gaat er opnieuw studeren. De dood van Paul Hoewel Paul en Nathalie gaan samenwonen, groeien zij en Dirk echter terug naar elkaar toe. Wanneer Paul van Bart en Trudy te horen krijgt dat Nathalie hem bedrogen heeft en ook nog eens Annelies hem komt vertellen dat Pauls beste vriend William gestorven is, beslist hij zelfmoord te plegen. Hernia (deel 1) Jean-Pierre wordt weggestemd als voorzitter van de Raad van Bestuur van het Algemeen Ziekenhuis. Victor gaat opnieuw met plezier werken. Zijn geluk duurt echter niet lang wanneer hij er een hernia oploopt en voor langere tijd buiten strijd is. Victor moet uiteindelijk geopereerd worden aan zijn rug. Strijd voor PR-manager Bij VDB barst een strijd los tussen Evy en Nathalie voor de job van PR-manager. Na lang overleg kiezen Peter en Veronique echter voor Nathalie. Evy beslist haar ontslag te geven als directiesecretaresse en gaat bij een andere firma aan de slag. Na een tijdje begint ze VDB te missen en neemt Evy haar oude job bij VDB terug aan. Miskraam Peter en June proberen een kind te krijgen. Wanneer June zwanger is slaat het noodlot echter toe en krijgt ze een miskraam. Ze beslist om de moed niet op te geven en blijft geloven dat ze ooit zwanger zal geraken. Maanden later is June nog niet zwanger geworden en beslist haar kinderwens op te geven. Relatieproblemen Tijdens een dansavond gaat Albert dansen met een andere vrouw, waardoor Anna ruzie met hem maakt. Ze beslist haar koffers te nemen en bij Marie-Rose in te trekken. Anna doet alsof ze een hartaanval heeft waardoor Albert bezorgd geraakt. Hierdoor komt het terug goed tussen de twee en keert het koppel terug naar hun appartement aan de zee. Goe Gezelschap Jan en Rita maken kennis met Herman, een nieuwe stamgast in de Jan & Alleman. Herman is de voorzitter van toneelclub Goe Gezelschap en wilt van het café zijn vaste stek maken. Samen met Herman organiseren Jan en Rita hun eerste toneelstuk: De Affaire. Na de voorstelling krijgt het tweetal een staande ovatie van het publiek. Colette en Michael Na het bedrog van David begon Colette iets met Michael, die in realiteit een escort is die door haar werd ingehuurd en het enkel voor het geld deed. Door zijn gokverslaving blies Michael een groot deel van haar verworven fortuin op. Marie-Rose overtuigt hem zich te laten opnemen in een praatgroep. Nadien verhuizen de twee terug naar Frankrijk. De overval Liesbeth moet van haar baas het geld van Shoe Discount naar de nachtkluis brengen. Daar wordt ze echter overvallen en belandt ze in het Algemeen Ziekenhuis. Wanneer Liesbeths familie zich moet reorganiseren, beslist Rita er een handje toe te steken in het huishouden. Liesbeth is hier echter niet tevreden mee en maakt dit ook duidelijk. Pesterijen Guido wordt gepest op school door Elias en Vincent. Wanneer hij verliefd wordt op Charlotte, een meisje van zijn school, beslissen Elias en Vincent hier een stokje voor te steken. De pesterijen drijven Guido zelfs zo ver dat hij een zelfmoordpoging wilt ondernemen. Charlotte kan hem net op tijd terugvinden en hem ompraten. Donorschap Evy en Jana willen graag een kind. Ze beslissen op zoek te gaan naar een geschikte donor. Het koppel komt uit bij Niko en kiest voor hem. Achteraf begint alles uit de hand te lopen wanneer Niko en Evy meermaals naar bed met elkaar gaan. Het komt tot een breuk tussen Evy en Jana en ook Mieke's vertrouwen in Niko en Evy is weg. De dood van Steve Steve wordt verliefd op Mieke, die hem vriendelijk afwijst. Nadat hij verhuisd is, begint Steve Mieke te stalken via angstaanjagende smsjes en een bloemenkrans met haar overlijdingsdatum. Niko blijft in de onschuld van zijn broer geloven, wat ervoor zorgt dat hij ruzie krijgt met Mieke. Na de plotse dood van Steve komt Niko achter de waarheid. Crisis Door een financiële crisis beslissen Peter en Veronique VDB Transport op te doeken. Niet veel later laten de twee een audit uitvoeren en schakelen ze crisismanager in om de problemen binnen de holding op te lossen. Hij constateert dat Peter en Veronique nog een afdeling binnen de holding moeten opdoeken. De keuze gaat naar VDB Technics. Het huwelijk van Mathias en Marie-Rose Rita is verliefd op Patrick, maar durft hem niets te vertellen over haar alcoholverslaving. Wanneer hij Rita's geheim ontdekt, beslist Patrick haar te leren gecontroleerd te drinken. Dit lukt Rita echter niet wanneer ze in een zatte bui op het huwelijk van Marie-Rose en Mathias binnenvalt. Reünie Dirk wilt zijn leven op een positieve manier veranderen. Hij schrijft zich in voor een cursus fotografie, neemt contact op met zijn kinderen en brengt meer tijd door met Nathalie. Het lukt Dirk om Gail en Justin tot in België te krijgen. Justin lijkt de reünie met zijn vader supertof te vinden, terwijl Gail hem nog vanalles verwijt. Nieuwe ontwerper Na het vertrek van Axel zit VDB Fashion een tijdje zonder ontwerper. Peter en June beslissen om op zoek te gaan naar een nieuwe ontwerper. De twee leren onder andere de charmante en getalenteerde modeontwerper Rudi Verbiest kennen. Na de passage van meerdere kandidaten, beslissen Peter en Veronique om hem aan te nemen. Arno en Gail Gail en Justin passeren toevallig ook langs het huis van de familie Pauwels, waar Gail Arno ontmoet. De twee leren elkaar beter en kennen ben beginnen een relatie. Deze komt onder druk te staan wanneer Gail terug wilt keren naar Amerika. Het koppel beslist een langeafstandsrelatie te beginnen, waarbij ze elkaar om de zoveel tijd bezoeken. Lantec In tegenstelling tot Dirk heeft Bart niets om handen na zijn ontslag bij VDB. Hij vindt maar werk dat bij hem past, wat zorgt voor spanningen in zijn relatie met Trudy. Uiteindelijk mag Bart aan de slag gaan bij Lantec. Nadat hij enkele projecten van VDB Technics doorspeelt, zorgt Veronique ervoor dat Bart ontslagen wordt bij Lantec. De Foodbar Trudy krijgt een job aangeboden bij VDB als Veroniques persoonlijke assistente. Uit Trudy's geleverde werk komt Veronique met het idee om de KomEet om te bouwen tot een bio-sandwichbar. Maarten wilt hier niets van weten en beslist om met Roos uit de familieholding te stappen en op wereldreis te vertrekken. Stefanie en Hans Stefanie haar grote liefde blijkt een verleden te hebben met haar ouders. Tot grote ergernis van Benny was Hans vroeger verliefd op Liesbeth en heeft hij dit nooit kunnen verkroppen. Ondanks dit geven Stefanie en Hans hun relatie een kans. Na een tijdje begint het leeftijdsverschil parten te spelen en beslissen ze uit elkaar te gaan. Rita versus Marie-Rose Anna en Albert trekken defintief in bij Mathias en Marie-Rose. Anna zorgt ervoor dat Rita ook bij hen kan intrekken, zodat ze haar dochter kan helpen afkicken van haar alcoholverslaving. Na een conflict met Marie-Rose verhuist Rita alweer. Ondertussen kunnen Mathias en Marie-Rose Anna en Albert overtuigen om in een rusthuis te gaan wonen. Driekhoeksverhouding Nu hij verliefd is op zowel Mieke als Evy, weet Niko niet voor wie hij moet kiezen. Beide vrouwen willen dat Niko zo snel mogelijk een keuze maakt. Omdat Mieke hem niet wilt verliezen, beslist ze dat Niko een driehoeksverhouding mag hebben met haar en Evy. Deze verhouding duurt echter niet lang, waardoor Niko beiden laat vallen. Hernia (deel 2) Victor krijgt terug last van zijn hernia. Wanneer hij verlammingsverschijnselen vertoont, wordt Victor met spoed naar het Algemeen Ziekenhuis gebracht. Victor besluit een punt achter zijn relatie met Veronique te zetten, omdat hij niet wilt dat ze levenslang voor een verlamde man moet zorgen. Victor verhuist naar een revalidatiecentrum. De terugkeer van Leen Leen keert plotseling terug naar België. Ze deelt haar familie mee dat ze haar studies chirurgie in Amerika heeft stopgezet en hier een dokterspraktijk wilt beginnen. Buiten dit nieuws zijn de Van den Bossches ook in de war wanneer ze zien dat Leen zwanger is. Ze wilt hier echter niets over kwijt. Nieuwe uitdagingen Benny gaat aan de slag bij VDB als klusjesman. Buiten zijn werk als klusjesman dient hij ook als 'paspop' voor VDB Fashion. Benny heeft hier geen problemen mee aangezien hij vergezeld wordt door knappe vrouwelijke modellen. Uit jaloezie beslist Liesbeth een job in de Foodbar aan te nemen om haar man in het oog te houden. Opvangouders Via Xelios worden Peter en June tijdelijke opvangouders van Warre. Louise voelt zich al snel uitgesloten en begint Warre te haten. Dit zorgt voor spanningen in het gezin. Niet veel later moet Warre al terugkeren naar zijn ouders. Louise voelt zich schuldig door haar jaloers gedrag en excuseert zich bij haar vader en June. De komst van Kristina Rita komt onder druk te staan dankzij haar nieuwe cafévriendin Kristina. Kristina heeft een slechte invloed op haar. Zowel Dirk als Patrick proberen Rita te helpen, maar Kristina kan echter zo op haar inwerken dat ze zich tegen hen keert. Terwijl ze Rita steeds alcohol laat drinken, plundert Kristina beetje bij beetje haar bankrekening leeg. Guido's schoolrapport Guido wilt met Charlotte en haar ouders mee op reis gaan. Jan is hiertegen en vindt zijn zoon nog veel te jong hiervoor. Hij draait echter bij en gaat akkoord op de voorwaarde dat Guido 85 procent haalt op zijn schoolrapport. Wanneer hij net geen 85 procent, beslist Guido om stiekem met Charlotte mee te reizen. Buurtfeest in mineur Mathias wilt terug een wielerclub opstarten. Hij kan o.a. Jan, Benny, Dirk en Peter overtuigen om in de club te komen. Wat later besluit Mathias om een buurtfeest mét wielerwedstrijd te organiseren. Door de hoge dosis stress krijgt hij een hartaanval tijdens het feest. Na het bedrog van Kristina wilt Rita toenadering zoeken tot haar familie en vrienden. Ze beslist naar het buurtfeest te trekken, waar ze getuige is van een dronken scheldpartij. Rita krijgt besef van haar fouten en sluit zich aan bij de AA. Terwijl de wielercours bezig is, proberen Niko, Evy en Stefanie sfeer te creëren in de feesttent. Het is echter Albert en vooral Linda's zangkwaliteiten die de show stelen. Ondertussen is Patrick trots op Benny, die de cours gewonnen heeft zonder EPO te gebruiken. Ook Jelle steelt de show bij de wedstrijd voor de miniemen, waar hij aangemoedigd wordt door Mieke aangezien Bart en Trudy aan het verhuizen zijn. Tussen de post vindt Bart een brief met zijn geslaagde examenresultaten, waardoor hij aan de slag kan bij de overheid. Ondertussen breekt Leens water en moet ze zo snel mogelijk naar het Algemeen Ziekenhuis. Doordat Jan met haar in de file staat, kan Leen niet anders dan in de auto te bevallen. Liesbeth trekt naar de luchthaven om Arno op te halen. Dirk en Nathalie zijn teleurgesteld wanneer Gail niet met hem meegekomen is naar België. 'Personages' 'Hoofdpersonages' Tdso anna echt.png|'Anna'|link=Anna Dierckx Jan10.jpg|'Jan'|link=Jan Van den Bossche Ritas22_2.jpg|'Rita'|link=Rita Van den Bossche Marie-Rose10.jpg|'Marie-Rose'|link=Marie-Rose De Putter Barts22.jpg|'Bart'|link=Bart Van den Bossche Miekes22.jpg|'Mieke'|link=Mieke Van den Bossche PeterProfielfoto.jpg|'Peter'|link=Peter Van den Bossche Veroniques22.jpg|'Veronique'|link=Veronique Van den Bossche AlbertProfielfoto.jpg|'Albert'|link=Albert Thielens Maarten10.jpg|'Maarten'|link=Maarten Van den Bossche SilviaProfiel.jpg|'Trudy'|link=Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme Guidos22.jpg|'Guido'|link=Guido Van den Bossche Louise10.jpg|'Louise'|link=Louise Van den Bossche Jelle10.jpg|'Jelle'|link=Jelle Van den Bossche June10.jpg|'June'|link=June Van Damme Bennys22.jpg|'Benny'|link=Benny Coppens PatrickS22.jpg|'Patrick'|link=Patrick Pauwels Liesbeths22.jpg|'Liesbeth'|link=Liesbeth Pauwels 'Nevenpersonages' 20J-Dirk.png|'Dirk'|link=Dirk Cockelaere Linda10.jpg|'Linda'|link=Linda Desmet 150px-Evy.png|'Evy'|link=Evy Hermans Paul10.png|'Paul'|link=Paul Jacobs MathiasProfiel.png|'Mathias'|link=Mathias Moelaert NikoN.jpg|'Niko'|link=Niko Schuurmans Victor10.png|'Victor'|link=Victor Praet Roos10.jpg|'Roos'|link=Roos Sterckx SteveProfiel22.jpg|'Steve'|link=Steve Schuurmans JanaProfiel.png|'Jana'|link=Jana Pleysier Nathalievdb.png|'Nathalie'|link=Nathalie Debie Arno seizoen23.png|'Arno'|link=Arno Coppens Stefanie10.jpg|'Stefanie'|link=Stefanie Coppens EliasProfiel.jpg|'Elias'|link=Elias Bernaerts CharlotteN.jpg|'Charlotte'|link=Charlotte Cornelis Rudi23Profiel.jpg|'Rudi'|link=Rudi Verbiest Gail.jpg|'Gail'|link=Gail Cockelaere WouterN.jpg|'Wouter'|link=Wouter Dewynter 'Terugkerende gastpersonages' Leen seizoen23.png|'Leen'|link=Leen Van den Bossche 20J-Hannah.png|'Hanne'|link=Hanne Van den Bossche Kruis.png|'Nicky'|link=Nicky Vankets VanCampReeks20.png|'Van Camp'|link=Van Camp Remko9.png|'Remko'|link=Remko Willaert JeanJacquesS22.png|'François'|link=François Willaert LieveS22.png|'Lieve'|link=Lieve Willaert AxelProfiel.jpg|'Axel'|link=Axel De Meester Caroline.png|'Caroline'|link=Caroline De Meester Anita_Portret_S22.png|'Anita'|link=Anita Degeling ColettePortret.jpg|'Colette'|link=Colette Vermeir AnneliesProfiel.jpg|'Annelies'|link=Annelies Verlinden Deleu_profiel.png|'Jean-Pierre'|link=Jean-Pierre Deleu GlennS22.png|'Glenn'|link=Glenn De Bock Kruis.png|'Receptioniste Hotel Le Baron'|link=Receptioniste Hotel Le Baron 'Nieuwe gastpersonages' Voor de gastpersonages die geen eigen pagina hebben, klik hier. Kruis.png|'Demeyere'|link=Demeyere Kruis.png|'Meivis'|link=Meivis Kruis.png|'Colpaert'|link=Colpaert Kruis.png|'Reyskens'|link=Reyskens Guy.jpg|'Guy'|link=Guy Rogiers Kruis.png|'Cois'|link=Cois HermanProfiel.jpg|'Herman'|link=Herman Ral Kruis.png|'Joris'|link=Joris Kruis.png|'Roossens'|link=Roossens Kruis.png|'Michael'|link=Michael Kruis.png|'Monie'|link=Monie Kruis.png|'Dirk'|link=Dirk Kruis.png|'Xavier'|link=Xavier Kruis.png|'Rudy'|link=Rudy Kruis.png|'Danny'|link=Danny Kruis.png|'Conciërge'|link=Conciërge Kruis.png|'Fleur'|link=Fleur Kruis.png|'Margot'|link=Margot VincentProfiel.jpg|'Vincent'|link=Vincent Kruis.png|'Denise'|link=Denise Kruis.png|'Arbeidsinspecteur'|link=Arbeidsinspecteur StefS22.png|'Stef'|link=Stef Van Opstal Kruis.png|'Johan'|link=Johan Michiel.jpg|'Michiel'|link=Michiel De Ruyter FreyaS22.png|'Freya'|link=Freya Pleysier LarsS22.png|'Lars'|link=Lars Pleysier Kruis.png|'Julien'|link=Julien Roger2.jpg|'Roger'|link=Roger Kruis.png|'Directeur'|link=Directeur Kruis.png|'Postbode'|link=Postbode BarendBexS22.png|'Barend'|link=Barend Bex ErikBernaertsS22.png|'Erik'|link=Erik Bernaerts Kruis.png|'Nicole'|link=Nicole Kruis.png|'Griet'|link=Griet Kruis.png|'Lies'|link=Lies FrederikS22.png|'Frederik'|link=Frederik De Meyer Kruis.png|'Bert'|link=Bert Kruis.png|'Jakob'|link=Jakob Kruis.png|'Dave'|link=Dave RonnyS22.png|'Ronny'|link=Ronny De Praet Kruis.png|'Leerkracht'|link=Leerkracht Kruis.png|'Ken'|link=Ken Kruis.png|'Medewerker Slachtofferhulp'|link=Medewerker Slachtofferhulp Kruis.png|'Versteeven'|link=Directeur Versteeven CLB-psychologe-Verdikt.png|'Verdikt'|link=Verdikt Pieter-Jan-2013.png|'Pieter-Jan'|link=Pieter-Jan Kruis.png|'Hanne'|link=Hanne Van Oosterzele HansDeschutter.jpg|'Hans'|link=Hans Deschutter Kruis.png|'Herman'|link=Herman Snelders Justin.jpg|'Justin'|link=Justin Cockelaere DianeS22.png|'Diane'|link=Diane Deschutter Kruis.png|'Celina'|link=Celina Kruis.png|'Rik'|link=Rik Kruis.png|'Peggy'|link=Peggy Kruis.png|'Richard'|link=Richard Kruis.png|'Journalist'|link=Journalist Kruis.png|'Sandy'|link=Sandy Kruis.png|'Helena'|link=Helena Verhaeghe Kruis.png|'Fotografe'|link=Fotografe Kruis.png|'Rik'|link=Rik Kruis.png|'Journalist'|link=Journalist Kruis.png|'Serge'|link=Serge Kruis.png|'Louis'|link=Louis Verdonck Kruis.png|'Karen'|link=Karen Kruis.png|'Andrea'|link=Andrea De Praetere Kruis.png|'Van Cleef'|link=Van Cleef Kruis.png|'Computerspecialiste'|link=Computerspecialiste Kruis.png|'Werbrouck'|link=Werbrouck Kruis.png|'Vergaeve'|link=Vergaeve GeertSegers.jpg|'Geert'|link=Geert Segers Kruis.png|'Etienne'|link=Etienne De Naeyer Kruis.png|'Erik'|link=Erik Kruis.png|'Mark'|link=Mark Kruis.png|'Eddy'|link=Eddy Kruis.png|'Thierry'|link=Thierry Kruis.png|'Eddy'|link=Eddy Kruis.png|'Roger'|link=Roger Kruis.png|'Rudy'|link=Rudy GinoProfiel2.jpg|'Gino'|link=Gino Kruis.png|'Fons'|link=Fons Eggerick Kruis.png|'Katja'|link=Katja Kruis.png|'Hendrik'|link=Hendrik Kruis.png|'Dries'|link=Dries Havermans Kruis.png|'Van Oudenhove'|link=Van Oudenhove Kruis.png|'Van Outryve'|link=Van Outryve Kruis.png|'Vervaet'|link=Vervaet Kruis.png|'Jos'|link=Jos Verstappen Kruis.png|'Martens'|link=Martens Kruis.png|'Sonja'|link=Sonja Maesschalck Kruis.png|'Directeur'|link=Directeur Gusta.png|'Gusta'|link=Gusta Kruis.png|'Gregory'|link=Gregory Kruis.png|'Hugo'|link=Hugo Kruis.png|'Felix'|link=Felix VeraProfiel24.jpg|'Vera'|link=Vera KristinaProfiel.jpg|'Kristina'|link=Kristina Delcourt Kruis.png|'Van Overwalle'|link=Van Overwalle Kruis.png|'Van Steellandt'|link=Van Steellandt Profiel.jpg|'Warre'|link=Warre MarkS23.png|'Mark'|link=Mark Cornelis Kruis.png|'Bjorn'|link=Bjorn Kruis.png|'Franky'|link=Franky Kruis.png|'Berre'|link=Berre DannyProfiel23.jpg|'Danny'|link=Danny Vandrogenbroeck 'Recasts' *Actrice Sandrine André neemt vanaf 15 oktober 2012 de rol van Veronique Van den Bossche over van Anne Somers. *Vanaf dit seizoen wordt de rol van Leen Van den Bossche vertolkt door Cathérine Kools. 'Afleveringen' Voor een overzicht van de afleveringen, zie hier. 'Families (26)' *Seizoen 1 - 24: Cockelaere *Seizoen 1 - 25: De Putter *Seizoen 1 - heden: Dierckx, Van den Bossche *Seizoen 2 - 23: Van der Venne *Seizoen 2 - heden: Thielens, Van de Caveye *Seizoen 8 - heden: Tack de Rixart de Waremme *Seizoen 10 - heden: Desmet *Seizoen 16 - 23: Bosman *Seizoen 16 - heden: Hermans *Seizoen 17 - 22: Feys, Jacobs *Seizoen 17 - heden: Moelaert *Seizoen 18 - 25: Van Damme *Seizoen 18 - heden: Schuurmans *Seizoen 19 - 22: Praet, Willaert *Seizoen 20 - 23: De Meester *Seizoen 20 - 24: Sterckx *Seizoen 21 - 22: Pleysier *Seizoen 21 - 23: Debie *Seizoen 22 - 24: Cornelis *Seizoen 22 - heden: Coppens, Pauwels, Verbiest 'Huwelijken en scheidingen' *Het huwelijk van Marie-Rose De Putter en Mathias Moelaert 'Geboortes en sterftes' *De dood van William Feys *De dood van Paul Jacobs *De dood van Steve Schuurmans *De dood van Etienne De Naeyer 'Ondernemingen, verenigingen en clubs' *Seizoen 1 - heden: Lokale Politie *Seizoen 16 - heden: Algemeen Ziekenhuis *Seizoen 19 - heden: Jan en Alleman *Seizoen 20 - heden: Van den Bossche Group Cycling *Seizoen 21 - 22: VDB Transport, VDB Technics, KomEet *Seizoen 21 - 24: Rotary *Seizoen 21 - heden: VDB Holding, VDB Fashion *Seizoen 22 - 25: Dokterspraktijk Leen *Seizoen 22 - heden: Atelier van Patrick, Foodbar, Café De Welkom 'Trivia' 'Lees Meer' *'Seizoen 22: Buurtfeest in mineur.' Category:Seizoenen Category:Seizoen 22